Camille Benally (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Cammi | Aliases = Cammihawk | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Neutral | Affiliation = Drax the Destroyer | Relatives = Mavis Benally (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bagalia; formerly Anchorage, Alaska; Murderworld; mobile in space; Coot's Bluff, Alaska | Gender = Female | Height = 4'7" | Weight = 80 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Extraterrestrial tribal tattoos on her shoulders and biceps. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Coot's Bluff, Alaska | Creators = Keith Giffen; Mitch Breitweiser; | First = Drax the Destroyer #1 | HistoryText = Origin Cammille "Cammi" Benally was an average, 10-year-old human girl with an absent father and an abusive alcoholic of a mother in the small town of Coot's Bluff, Alaska. She encountered Drax the Destroyer when a prison ship he was on board crash landed on Earth just outside of her town. Cammi befriended Drax and protect Coot's Bluff from Paibok, Lunatik, and the Blood Brothers. During the battle, Drax gained a new body. A second prison ship later arrived and arrested both Drax and Cammi. Annihilation After arriving on Xandar, Cammi joined with Drax, Nova and the other Guardians of the Galaxy to take on Annihilus and his Wave. Murderworld After the Annihilation War, Cammi separated from Drax and became a space bandit. For eighteen months, she committed crimes against the Badoon, Kree, Shi'ar, and several others planets, races, and empires. She was eventually apprehended by S.W.O.R.D. while stealing from a Shi'ar Warhawk. Cammi was interrogated by Special Agent Abigail Brand, who offered to "lose" her and return her to Earth rather than extradite her to another's jurisdiction. Cammi adamantly requested not to be returned to Earth, but before the interrogation could progress further,Cammi was abducted by Arcade. Along with fifteen other young superheroes, Cammi was brought to Murderworld by Arcade for a all out death match. Cammi almost immediately separated from the others and began setting traps and spying on other camps to protect herself. She formed a temporary alliance with Darkhawk before he disappeared and was saved by Nico and Chase of the Runaways, whom she formed an alliance with. From then on she struggled to keep the peace among the other participants and was forced to take Chase by surprise and break his leg so that she could remove the Darkhawk amulet from him and stop Nico from killing Cullen Bloodstone. Chase then stopped the battle between them because Hazmat was losing control over her powers and was going to explode. Reptil then turned into a dinosaur form and carried Hazmat out into the water away from everyone else. Apex tried to attack all the remaining survivors with the entire arsenal that Arcade had at his disposal and because Chase was immobilized Cammi returned the Darkhawk amulet to him to make him able to fight again. After Deathlocket killed Apex, the survivors were rescued and were treated by paramedics and Avengers while Cammi was treated by agent Abigail Brand. | Powers = None. According to DNA samples taken from Cammi by S.W.O.R.D., Cammi possesses no superhuman abilities; she is not a mutant, cyborg, mutate, mystic mutate, alien, hybrid, or a clone. Her genes aren't radioactive, she hasn't been possessed, supercharged, or artificially enhanced in any way, shape, or form. | Abilities = * Unarmed Combat: She possesses an uncanny skill with hand-to-hand combat, besting highly trained S.W.O.R.D. operatives with impressive skill and strength enough to shatter bone, all while under the rigors of zero-gravity. * Gymnastics: She also possesses great agility, able to perform a handstand in zero-gravity, climb trees with ease, and fall from a significant height without sustaining any visible injury. * Survival instincts: She also possesses keen survival instincts, most likely gleaned from both life in the Alaskan wilderness, and during her tenure under Drax the Destroyer. She knows how to set traps, make tactical observations and formulate strategies on the fly, hunt and track prey or opponents, use the environment to her advantage, manipulate others for her benefit, make split-decision judgement calls, and avoid detection in a wilderness environment. * Pilot: She as also managed to comprehend advanced alien piloting controls and spacecraft controls, simply from having played video-games for most of her childhood. * Poker Face: She also has, what Abigail Brand refers to as "One Hell of a Poker Face," which allows her a resilience to both torture, physical and psychological as well. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Spacesuit: Her spacesuit not only protects her from environmental extremes, but also holds a variety of extraneous functions, such as thermal scanners and infrared vision. | Transportation = * Jetpack: Cammi is to fly via an advanced jetpack | Weapons = * Plasma Pistol: * Anti-Personnel Mines: She uses a number of anti-personnel mines, ranging from simple pressure-activated ones, to advanced voice-activated mines. The command code to deactivate the latter is "Waldorf." | Notes = * Cammi used to cut herself. | Trivia = * Cammi was ten-years-old when she first met Drax, and disappeared with him more than two years ago. She is currently thirteen. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:United Front members Category:Humans Category:Characters With No Powers Category:Gymnasts